One Piece: Reef Cluster Adventure
by Eken D. Shade
Summary: The straw hats meet a recently escaped prisoner of Impel down and ask Him to join their crew and this is his adventures with them. LuNa! and ZoRo in later chapters
1. The first encounter

First off I don't own One Piece and I never will

Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

Second: This is my first Fanfic so don't kill it but reviews are appreciated

The Beginning of the Reef Cluster

"Eken D. Shade I haven't heard that name in ages." Shanks said as he read over the newspaper that he had recently received. He hadn't expected to find anything interesting but an article he had noticed out of the corner of his eye had made him rethink his previous thought. The article read "_Eken D. Shade Impel down prisoner recently managed to escape the underwater prison with nothing but the clothes on his back. He has neck length black hair, Age 28, teal eyes, Height 6foot 1in, Weight 135lb, Bounty 110 million Berries, Location unknown." _Shanks was so engrossed in the article that he had completely blocked out the world around him so when his first mate asked him where they were going next he did not give an answer until Beckman pulled the newspaper out of his hands and asked his question for the second time. "I don't know let's just go some were with good beer and tasty food." Shanks replied happily. "You never change do you?" Beckman asked his childish captain. "Nope" Was Shanks's reply.

It was a normal morning on the Thousand Sunny well about as normal as it gets for the Mugiwara pirate crew.

"Sanji I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!" Luffy wined

"Be patient Luffy breakfast is almost ready" The obviously irritated cook replied to their childish captain.

"Why don't you do something useful Luffy wake the rest of the crew"

Luffy reluctantly agreed after a very one-sided argument with the cook. He entered the men's sleeping area and managed to wake all of them by simply jumping on top of all the poor unsuspecting sleeping crew members."Wake up!!!!!!!!" Luffy yelled just before the collision. After Luffy was brutally beaten he rushed off to wake Nami because Robin was more than likely up.

Zoro was the first in the kitchen and saw no food on the table "Where's the food eyebrow cook?" Zoro asked

"It'll be reedy in just a minute so be patient you shitty swordsman"

"Yhohoho can't we all get along" Brooke asked

"**YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!**" They both said at the same time.

"Cook san would you make me some coffee" the ships archeologist asked.

"Oh!!!! of course Robinchawaaa any thinning to please a beautiful woman such as yourself." Sanji replied dancing around her in his love-love state.

"Thank you cook-san." She replied happily. As the love crazy cook left to make Robin her coffee Zoro muttered under his breath "Erocook!"

Luffy entered his navigator's sleeping quarters and approached the peaceful figure in the bed. He watched his navigator's chest rise and fall as she slept. Her orange hair was a scrambled mess. He gently shook her awake.

"Nami breakfast is almost ready time to get up"

Nami slowly raised her head off her pillow took one look at Luffy and feel back asleep her head resting gently on his shoulder. Luffy was not the brightest tool in the shed but he knew something was up with his crew and Nami was no exception.

"Hey Nami wake up breakfast is ready you know Sanji won't let us eat without you." "Five more minutes please!" Nami pleaded with their captain.

Now Luffy had already be beaten severely this morning and the last thing he needed was a pissed off navigator on his ass so the obvious choice was "No" So it wasn't obvious to Luffy but it's Luffy.

"You've got ten seconds to say a new answer before I shove this fist down throat!" Nami whispered in a deathly evil tone.

"Sure five more minutes sounds perfectly fine with me" Luffy nervously replied. "I thought you'd see it my way."The Navigator kindly said.

"But Namiiiii!?"

"What?" The irritated Navigator asked with one eye open.

"Do you have to use my shoulder as a pillow?"

Nami Blushed realizing what she had been doing. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that to you."

"It's ok I like it" Luffy replied joyously laughing.

That didn't help Nami at all in fact it only made her blush worse.

"Hey Nami your turning red are you ok you're not sick again are you! I'll call choppe"

"No I'm fine Luffy" Nami said silencing her frantic captain.

"You sure" He asked worried that she was just hiding the fever again.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." She replied her face color returning to normal.

"That's good to hear I care too much about you to lose you." Luffy replied not really grasping the statements meaning.

Nami could feel her blush returning so thinking quickly hoping a plan comes to mind to effectively get rid of her captain. "Luffy tell Sanji that I'm taking a shower and will join you all shortly."

"Got it" the energetic captain replied as he ran out of the room.

Nami tried not to think about what Luffy had said to her

"I care too much about you to lose you."

"Could he feel the same way I feel about him?" She asked herself. No don't be crazy he's Luffy all he cares about is being a pirate and meat. She kept telling herself but she still had a small part of her that wanted to believe that one day he would kiss her and sweep her off her feet and say the three words she wanted to say ever since that day he emerged from the rubble of the fallen Arlong Park. Pushing these thoughts aside she stood up from were she had been sitting on her bed. The moment her beer foot touched the ice cold wood floor of the Thousand Sunny she let out a small shriek and drew her foot back under the warm covers of her bed. Making it to the shower might be harder than she thought at first.

"Luffy Where's **my** Namiswaaaa! I asked you to wake her along with the rest of these shit bags?" Sanji asked rather rudely.

"What was that erocook?!" Zoro fired back.

"You heard me lettuce head." The pissed off cook coolly shot back.

"Do you want me to kick your ass you shitty cook?!" The swordsman shot back.

"There's no way in hell that you could beat me you pathetic excuse for a swordsman."

That did it right after those words left the cook's mouth Zoro leapt at him ready to fight the cook but was restrained by Franky, and Chopper.

"Oi Oi Stop you to!" The cyborg yelled "you two act like an old married couple if not worse." …………………………. "_That shut them up_" Franky thought but he couldn't have been more wrong in his life if he tried.

Yet another argument started this time all their comments of rage were directed at the cyborg.

Luffy was still having an argument about sanji's earlier remark about Nami.

"**MY **Nami"

It had never bothered him before but something about it bothered him. She was nobody's Nami she was her own Nami. But he was drawn from his toughs by the ship's doctor.

"Luffy you all right you seem a little out of it?" The half man half reindeer asked in a confused and worried tone. Who could blame him the normally energetic captain had been silent ever since he entered the room.

"I'm not sure I haven't ever been this confused in a long time." The captain responded dryly. Now ever one in the room was facing the captain with looks of shocks and some of them had their mouths hit the floor.

"What?" Luffy asked in his regular tone and spirit.

The crew seemed to be satisfied that he sounded normal. Luffy took his usual seat next to the crew's sniper. The minute he sat he started shouting

"SANJI!!!! WHERE'S!!! MY!!! FOOD"

"Shut up it'll be ready in a minute but you still can't eat until Nami-san gets here."

"But she's taking a shower and won't be down for a little while so she said to go ahead and she would eat whenever she was done."

"Ok I'll take your word but if you're lying you are as good as dead." The cook replied.

Breakfast continued as usual until Nami Came into the room with a newspaper in hand with a scowl on her face.

"Navigator-san is something wrong?" The archeologist asked.

Nami just realizing that she was no longer out on the deck but she quickly recovered. "You bet something's up take a look at this" Holding up the news paper so that ever one could see in big bold letters it read

"**Eken D. Shade Escapes Impel Down**"

Robin was the first to speak "is that even possible?"

"What's Impel down?" Brook asked obviously curious as to what the big deal was.

"It's a government prison that's under water and is supposedly inescapable." Usopp said answering the skeleton's question.

"Well this guy obviously proves them wrong." Franky replied.

"If I meet him I'll ask him if he wants to become our nakama." Luffy proudly stated.

"BAKA!!"Came the replied from just about ever crew member.

It was then that Robin realized that "He has a will of D!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the crew's response to the last statement

"What does that mean Robin?" A very confused Navigator asked.

"It means that if anyone could escape from impel down it would be one of them."

"I'll tell you one thing we would be a supa! Crew if we were to have him join think about it? Two will of D.'s on the same ship working together towered one goal." The crazy blue haired cyborg said.

"No most of the D's have their own agenda and dream they plan on achieving I highly recommend staying out of his dreams way."

So Nami where are we headed next Luffy asked curious as to where they were headed.

"An island chain known as the Reef Cluster that's where." The navigator said answering the captain's question.

"It's also ruled by a man with a bounty bigger than yours Luffy so when we get their try not to stir up to much trouble."

"You worry too much Nami if we end up fighting him I'll just kick his ass." Luffy stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. And the rest of the crew seemed to agree with him. So Nami gave up trying to reason with them not that she ever could reason with them but you know. She decided to talk to Robin instead of those morons.

After they had finished eating the guys which included Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, along with Franky decided to fish while the girls decided to sun bath while the weather was nice.

It was pretty uneventful until Usopp felt a tug on his line.

"Hey I think I got something big!" The teller of lies yelled to no one in particular. It looked as though the sniper was going to be pulled over board.

"Usopp you get something interesting." Sanji asked.

"A massive Sea turtle that will feed us for a mouth at least!" he crowed back.

"Really?" Sanji lit a cigarette and discarded the match overboard. "Zoro, help the poor fool reel it in, will ya?" he commanded and turned to go back into the kitchen to finish the dishes.

"Like hell," the swordsman grumbled and tried to look asleep.

"Do it, asshole, or go hungry."

Zoro's eye twitched. "Fine! But only so he shuts the hell up"

"All right, Zoro!" Chopper cheered.

"Yhohoho this is going to be very interesting to watch." Brook happily sang

Now the girls walked to see what all the commotion was. After a relatively short struggle with the fish Zoro won and a decent size giant blue salmon hit the deck.

The ship shook and a lot as a result the swim suit clad navigator fell over the railing.

"AH!!!" Came her cry as she fell

"Nami!" cried Luffy as he extended his right arm he managed to grab her by the waist just before she hit the water.

"Thanks Luffy you can pull me up now." Nami Replied from her hanging position.

"Got it!."Came the cheery captain's response happy that his nakama was safe.

"Ok now that that's over how's the fish? Nami asked as she approached were the others were standing followed closely by her captain. She arrived just in time to hear Usopp's boasting

"Oh yeah!" Ussop posed for the crowd. "The Great Captain Ussop has delivered this magnificent feast for you all!"

"Hey, who did the 'delivering'?" Zoro growled and blew on his seared hand.

"Details details" Usopp replied.

"So is it actually edible" Franky asked.

Sanji slipped a sharp knife into its side, took a slice out and inspected the meat. "Pretty good, and from what I can tell it's edible" he mumbled, not wanting to boost anyone's ego over his own.

"So you saying it could kill me if I eat it?" Zoro asked.

"Then I'd be doing the world a favor if I feed you it and that happened." Sanji Replied coolly.

"What did you say eyebrow cook!" The swords man instantly shot back.

"Will you two stop arguing it's starting to get on my last nerve" An angry Nami yelled at the two.

"Hey bartender can you bring me an egg raw uncooked?" The figure sitting at the front of the bar asked.

"Sure thing Sr." Came the bartenders reply

"Thanks" answered the mysterious figure.

"So you from around these parts or from afar?" The bartender asked trying to start conversation on a slow day of business.

"Me, I'm from an island that doesn't exist" The man replied.

The bartender broke into a fit of laughter before asking "that was funny but seriously where are you from?"

"I was being serious my good man."

X To be continued X

So how was the Intro to the story Flames are welcome

As most of you can tell one of the main couplings is LuNa but Robin will get a lover I'm Just not sure who yet. Personally I like the Zoro Robin paring but since my OC is into history and all that I might have him and Robin fall in love

I will continue to post more chapters it's only a matter of time.

The straw hats meet a recently escaped prisoner of Impel down and ask Him to join their crew and this is his adventures with them. LuNa! and Robin somebody


	2. Arrival at Port Rose

All right this is the first chapter of the story

To all of you that have reviewed so far thank you

Finally I don't own One Piece Eiichiro Oda dose

Shade: Of you don't own it Ass Hole if you did you wouldn't by writing this story.

Chapter One: Arrival at Port Rose

After Shades escape the world government called for an emergence meeting to discuss what to do about it. The people present at the meeting were the three Admirals Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru all the Vice-Admirals. The first five of them were from the Buster Call. Then there was Garp and Tsuru. Then there were the Captains. All the Shichibukai were there to Mihawk, Jimbei, Doflamingo, Kuma, Moria, Hancock, and Blackbeard.

"What the hell!!!!!!!!!! Happened? How in the hell did Eken D. Shade escape?" shouted Sengoku. Even though he already knew the answer to his own questions Shade escaped when Whitebeard and Straw hat Luffy attacked Impel Down to get Portgas D. Ace back. Which was a problem in its self but neither Luffy nor Whitebeard were from Serra Island the Only Island in the grand line with the Mikan Flower a flower that if mixed with the right ingredients could allow any man to live forever.

"Ha ha ha that's what you get for underestimating a man like him" Garp stated before abruptly falling asleep. Everyone in the room fell out of their chairs. After they managed to awaken Garp the meeting went on as usual.

"Captain Stromgald!" shouted Bill Johns his marksman.

"What is it this time Bill?" The Lord of the Reef cluster asked annoyed to have been awakened so early in the morning.

"Sorry to have disturbed you Captain but you need to see this" Bill said holding up the News paper article with Shades story in it.

"Very interesting so where are you now Eken D. Shade?" Stromgald asked to himself.

Behind the door a lone figure stands lessening in to the captain and marksmen's conversation. "So you're still alive Brother." She said tears of happiness streaming down her face as she fled to the kitchen to make the Stromgald crew breakfast.

When the Straw Hats Docked at port Rose they were overjoyed to hear that the log pose would only take one day to set. Which was just enough time to resupply there already thin supplies. So they all went their separate ways. Franky went to buy stock piles of Cola for Himself and the ship. Chopper went out looking for medical supplies and rumble ball chemicals. Sanji went to get Food supplies. Zoro went to find a nice quit spot to train. Brook stayed on the ship to guard it. Usopp went to get supplies to make various weapons for his kabuto. which left Luffy with the worst job of all carrying Nami and robins new cloths.

"_Flashback"_

"_Ok now that we know the log pose sets tomorrow morning we all need to get new supplies for the ship." Nami stated upon arriving at port Rose. _

"_Yes Namiswaaa!!!!!!" Sanji said in his love love mode._

"_So Nami-san can I see your panties before you go and get more. Brook asked_

"_Like hell!!!"The Navigator said flames coming out of her eyes as she proceeded to make brook wish he was still dead._

"_So Navigator-san who will be carrying our bags today?" Robin asked_

"_How about luffy he never has to do anything for you two" Usopp said_

"_He has a point Nami you never make Luffy carry your bags or anything like that." Chopper stated_

"_Alright then" Nami said agreeing with the rest of the crew "Luffy your coming with me and Robin"_

"_Nani!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't I get a say in this" Luffy cried_

"_Nope" The Navigator said as she dragged the whinnying captain behind her as she and Robin Walked towards a store._

"_End Flashback"_

"Damn should have held that pole tighter" Luffy muttered as he followed the two girls in front of him.

With Usopp

It had been a while since Usopp had seen such a lively port. Not since Water 7 had he seen some many interesting people walking around. Of all the things he saw and smelled the one that stood out the most was the smell of gun powder.

"Oi Longnose!" shouted Franky

"What's up Franky?" The Sharp shooter asked

"Were my ear playing tricks on me this morning or was Mugiwara acting strange after he work up Nami" The Cyborg asked the marksman

"Now that you mentioned it Luffy was acting strange after he woke up Nami. But I have no idea why" Usopp replied

Scratching his three pointed chin in deep thought Franky came to what he thought was a rational answer "There in love with each other and don't want the rest of the crew to know!"

The minute those words left Franky moth Usopp burst out laughing "Hahahaha!!! That has got to be the most hilarious thing I've ever heard." "There's no way Nami would ever fall in love with anything but money and Luffy loves meat and nothing else except adventure and being a pirate" He said

"Come on try to image it Longnose The captain and Navigator oh wait I see what you mean." Franky said

"Told you" "now I've got to go get some stuff before we leave" Usopp said running towards a shop

"See you later Franky"

"Likewise Longnose"

With Nami, Robin and Luffy

"Namiiiii these bags are really heavy haven't you bought enough clothes yet" The Captain wined

"At these prices never!!!!!! Bwahahaha!!!!!" She said laughing evilly

"Calm down Miss Navigator there will be other sales on other islands. Robin said "Besides I think Captain-san needs a brake" Robin said pointing at the way Luffy was being crushed by the weight of the bags.

"Fine how about that bar over there." Nami Said pointing at a bar at the other end of the street they were walking on.

"Then it's settled we get a drink and a breather then back to the shopping" Robin said her usual calm tone.

"Alright thank you Nami you're the best!" Luffy said using his bag free arm to hug his navigator.

Blushing"y…you…your…Wel...Welcome…Luffy" Nami said stuttering dew to her captain's closeness

"Nami you're turning red again I though you said you weren't sick?"

"I'm fine" she said turning the other way that seemed to satisfy Luffy

"Having love problems with captain-san are we navigator-san" Robin asked playfully

Blushing "I could ask the same of you and that green haired swordsmen idiot" Nami shot back

Robin looked the other way trying to hide her blush and muttered something under her breath.

"_Flash Back"_

_Right after the adventure in the island in the sky as the straw Hats headed toward the next island the crew hoping to find someone to fix their ship. The crew went about their usual daily activities Luffy, Usopp and chopper were playing some game or another Robin and Nami were making Sanji do various things for them while they sun bathed and finally Zoro was training everything was as it should be until Nami noticed robin staring at Zoro as he lifted his weights' shirtless. Robin was completely oblivious to the world around her all that mattered at that moment was what she was watching. That is until Nami snapped her out of it. _

"_Robin stop staring at Zoro for one minute and look at me" Nami said but was ignored by the archeologist_

"_Robin!"_

"_Robin!!!"_

"_Robin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Oh I'm sorry Navigator-san were you talking to me" Robin finally answered_

"_Yes Next time admire Zoro on your own time" Nami said smirking_

"_Oh and it's not like you don't do the same with the Captain."She Said back causing Nami to blush._

"_How long have you known I like him?" Nami asked _

"_A week or two after I joined I figured out you liked him more than a nakama. How long have known about my crush on swordsman-san?"_

"_Well I had my suspicions but what you just said confirmed what I thought so around a week or two maybe." Nami answered_

_Robin giggled "we have a lot of work ahead if we want them to notice us."_

_Nami laughed wither her "yea you are definitely right about that."_

"_Oh Namiswaaa, Robinchawaaa do you two need anything?" Sanji asked in his love, love state_

_Both (Yea you to stop bothering us and for the guy I actually like to ask me that)"No were fine Cook-san_

"_End Flash Back"_

"Oi Nami, Robin hurry up so I can get something to drink and some place to set these bags down for a minute" Luffy called bringing the two back to reality.

"Coming Luffy, Captain-san

With Brook on the ship

"Yhohoho this is boring nothing to see even though I have no eyes skull joke" Brook sang as he guarded the ship.

"Yo Skull-bro you up their" Franky called

"Of course he's up there were else would he be blue hairdo ass" Sanji said to The Supa cyborg

"Hey at least he doesn't have a curly eyebrow" Zoro Said

"Shut up lettuce head"

"You have a death wish erocook"

"Like there's any way you could kill me you shitty swords man"

"Yhohoho can you keep it down your making my ears hurt even though I have no ears skull j…"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" both Sanji and Zoro yelled

A few arguments latter most of the crew had returned except for Nami Luffy and Robin who were still out shopping.

"So Brook how was guard duty" Usopp asked

"Boring so boring it killed me but I'm already dead Skull joke"

"I think we need a permanent ship guard that way all of us can go exploring and he/she could stay." Chopper said

"Hey that's Supa idea Reindeer-gorilla" The cyborg cried in delight

"Shut up ass hole that's not going to make me happy" Chopper said doing his dance

"Alright we'll ask Luffy about it when he gets back" Sanji said lighting up a cigarette

Back with Luffy Nami and Robin

"This place looks nice "Nami said sarcastically as they entered the bar

"Food!" Luffy shouted running towards the front of the bar

"Hey Kid what can I do for you?" The bartender asked

"Do you sell anything good to eat?" Luffy asked cheerfully

"Well we do have some sandwiches but if you know what's good for yea you won't eat them."

"Ok you have anything to drink"

"Well……"

"Hey Bartender?" The man sitting next to Luffy asked

"Give him and his two friends Grim Fandangos I'm buying "

"right away Sr. but I'm not giving you any more liquor got that your already wasted as it is." The bartender said as he left to make the drinks.

"How nice of you what's your name?" Robin asked

"Robin I don't think he's awake any more" Nami said pointing to the sleeping figure

"Oh that's too bad" Robin said

But before she could awaken him in a very painful way the bartender returned with the drinks.

"Here you are 3 Grim Fandangos from that guy" The bartender said

The three straw hats took one sip from the drink in front of them and they were hook on it forever.

"This is really good" Robin cooed "I've never tested a mixed drink quite like it before."

"I agree with Robin it's one of the best drinks I've ever had" Nami Said Happily

"Oi your weren't kidding this is great" Luffy yelled

As the Three straw hats continued to enjoy their drinks an obviously drunk man and his cronies walked up behind Robin and Nami.

"He ladies you want to ditch this loser and get a drink with a real man" He said to the two girls who obviously engorged him and continued to speak to their captain. "Hey I was Talking to you Sweat heart" he said grabbing Nami's shoulder with a drunk but firm hand. But before he could say another word a fist firmly connected with his face silencing him. The only thing odd about the person who punched him was that it wasn't Luffy but the man that had paid for their drinks.

"You spilled my egg" He said before staggering slightly "I needed that egg"

The man the stranger had punch staggered backwards from the force of the punch before saying "Oh a Wise ASS!!!"

"Boys show him who's the boss in th…."But he was once again silenced by the stranger this time with a swift kick to the gut.

"And you flirted witha women that is as far as I can see are taken" He replied harshly before he shoved his foot deeper into the other mans gut "people like you make me sick"

At this the captain of the straw hats turned slightly, mild curiosity etched upon his face

"Nami what did he mean by your already taken?" The captain asked innocently his curiosity getting the better of him

"He meant Navigator-san is already in love with someone" Robin said answering her captains question

Nami blushed but nods anyway before smiling at Luffy before asking him in a very seductive voice "could you help that nice man that paid for our drinks kick the crap out of the people that made me feel bad?"

Luffy after having his only question answered deiced that he wasn't going to stand on the side lines of this fight any more after all it now involved HIS navigators honor

The Drunken man now called all of his men to help him after finally being freed from the other man foot. This included about every person in the bar.

"Let's Show this arrogant punks who their messing with!!"

Both Luffy and the man at the front of the bar cracked their knuckles in anticipation of a fight

"By the way Name's Shade"

"Name's Monkey D. Luffy nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Shade Said

Within less than fifteen minutes Luffy and Shade had beaten most if not all of the thugs into submission. After paying for the drinks the man known as Shade left the bar and headed into the unknown.

"Damn I'm still wasted and now I'm eggless." Shade stated as he stumbled into the crowded streets of port rose.

As for the Straw Hats the also left and headed back to their ship to find everyone on board and ready to about what took them so long. While Sanji asked Nami and Robin how their day was and Brook constantly asking to see their panties Luffy managed to slip away unnoticed he wanted to find the man known as Shade and ask him to join his crew.

"So how was your shopping trip Namiswaaaa, Robinchawaaa?" asked the cook in his love-love state.

"Hey Erocook if you don't stop the unwanted flirting your going to burn your cooking?" Zoro said one eye open from where he was sleeping on the deck.

"It Went well cook-san" Robin said trying to prevent an unwanted argument and a burnt meal

"Yea we found a lot of interesting outfits at good prices" Nami said

"Oh that reminds me Usopp said I'll be right back he said running off below deck to give something he found in a store to Franky.

Meanwhile with Luffy

"Sorry Sr. I haven't seen anyone who looks like that."

"It's okay I'll just ask someone else" Luffy said thinking to himself (Damn still no sign of him)

Then after an hour of asking around he found him standing in front of someone's grave.

"Oi Shade" Luffy called

"What do you want Straw Hat?" He asked turning his head to address the new comer.

"You're going to join my pirate crew and that's final" Luffy stated

Shade started laughing is ass off "Sure I'll join you…"

"Alright a new Nakama!" Luffy cheered

"If you can beat me in a fight" Shade said

"You're on" Luffy replied getting into a fighting stance

To be continued

So if you're wondering just what a Grim Fandango is, First it's a game, Second it's a mixed Drink my brother made up that looks like the dish water you use in one of the puzzles it the game

Also you'll get a better description of what Shade looks like in the next chapter after his fight with Luffy and as you can tell I'm take the ZoRo paring into the story and there will be more fluff about them in the chapters to come along with LuNa so until then Eken D. Shade Out

Once again Flames are expected and Reviews are appreciated


	3. The Military weapon Vs the Rubber Man

Authors Notes I Don't own s-cry-ed or One Piece I just really like the two series

Sunrise and Eiichiro Oda own them

Shade: Just get on with the story already

Fine (What an Ass)

I'm Really sorry about not updating in so long but i have had a lot going on and just couldn't get to it but i promise to try hard to update sooner and finish the Shade Intro ark but I will say this you will not be disappointed with what happens during these next few chapters.

Eken D. Shade

Chapter Two: Shade Vs Luffy

The Rubber man Vs the Military weapon

Time seemed to stand still around the two fighters as they gazed at each other with looks that could kill. The first thing Luffy noticed about this man was that he was defiantly taller than him by at least a good four or five inch's. Another thing Luffy noticed was is Raven black hair that seemed to jut out in one direction on one side and lay flat against his face on the other. His hair was similar to Luffy's in the front but it was definitely longer in the back coming down to his shoulders. Yet another noticeable part of Shade was his sword he seemed to have strapped to his left thigh.

"Oi Are You a Swordsman?" Luffy asked wanting to know if he would use the sword on him

"I'm not a master but I do know enough swordsmanship that I won't cut my own hand off trying to use one against someone." Shade said

"So you're not a master swordsman?" Luffy stated more than asked pouting

"Yep" Shade answered

"So what can you do" Luffy asked

"You'll just have to wait and see first hand Luffy" Shade said smirking

The final thing that Luffy noticed was Shade had a strange tattoo esc marking on both his arms that seemed to run from the top of his shoulders (which were covered by his black and silver vest) down to the top of his hands (which were covered by black fingerless gloves.)

The two continued to stair into each others eyes waiting for the other to make the first move. The sound of sandals and boots hitting ground in the cemetery rang through the fighter's ears like bells. And if you were to blink you could have sworn the two had vanished into thin air a moment before. When the two fighters reappeared Luffy was pouting

"Does every one know that fighting style!" Luffy yelled in frustration

"What fighting style?" Shade asked confused

"The one where… Wait you mean you don't know that fighting style" Luffy asked

"I've never learned any particular fighting style I just use a combination of all the hand to hand styles of people I know or opponents I've faced. So even if I was using a fighting style of someone I wouldn't know." Shade replied

"Besides I fight better without a set of moves that I use over and over again I think that's just boring and lame."

Luffy started laughing but became serious after a few minutes

They both returned to their fighting stances and prepared for what they both considered was going to be one hell of a fight.

Once again Luffy charged forward aiming a punch right at Shades face but just as he was about to hit him Shade vanished.

"Oi Down here Luffy" Shade said before slamming his boot into the Straw Hat captains face leaving behind the imprint of a boot on his face. Luffy fell backwards from the force of the impact thinking (damn his punches and kicks hurt just like Nami's and gi-chan's.) Which could only mean one thing, Shade had spirit and a lot of will power behind all of his moves.

Luffy recovered from Shades kick quickly and returned the favor with a punch of his own.

Shade slid backwards from the force of the attack before launching himself forward with a sense of excitement. It had been a long time since someone had given him this much of a challenge.

The two continued to exchange blow after painful blow. Shade and Luffy were going at it like their lives depended on it. The seemed to be evenly matched not once did one have the upper hand on the other. That is until Luffy shouted "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol! " The straw-hat captain unleashed his signature attack on the unsuspecting Shade

The moment that fist slammed into Shade's Gut time seemed to slow down as Shade's body slowly felt itself flying backwards towards one of the many grave stones that littered their fighting area. To say flying head firs at high speed into a gravestone was extremely painful was an understatement. Shade knew he'd have a headache in the morning after that attack.

He slowly stud from the ruble smiling at Luffy before saying

"Luffy that was one hell of a punch"

"Thanks!" Luffy said

"But the warm ups over and it's time to fight Devil fruit against Devil fruit. Shade said smirking "Get ready Luffy for round 2"

They both got back into their fighting stances and got ready for what ever the other one was planning.

**Meanwhile Back on the Thousand Sunny **

"Oi Zoro have you seen Luffy anywhere." Nami asked the crews sleeping swordsman as the crew prepared for lunch.

"What do you mean where is he, he came back with you and Robin so he should be on the ship." The swordsman asked with one eye open.

"Well I haven't seen him since we got back and I was starting to get worried he never misses a meal for any reason." The navigator stated

"You have a point but I've never seen you worried about anyone before. Is it possible that you have hidden feelings for our captain?" Zoro asked smirking

"No! I don't why would I hide anything from you guys…" Nami said laughing nervously and blushing

"Oh God are you Blushing?" Zoro asked

"No!!!!!!!!" The navigator shot in defense trying to stop from making the blush any worse in front of Zoro

"Oh I get it you are hiding a hidden crush on our…" Zoro began

**Bonk!**

"Ow! Damn women that hurt." Zoro yelled

"Oi Marmario don't talk to my Namiswaaa like that." Sanji yelled

"I can say what ever I want about that witch." Zoro shot back

Nami taking the opportunity to sneak away and out of the kitchen while the swordsman and cook fought for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. She managed to make it out without being noticed much to her relief. She plopped down into her armchair with a loud thud. With a heavy sigh she got comfy and was just starting to fall asleep when Robin asked "Long day Navigator-san?"

"You can say that again' Nami said to her companion

"Well at lest you got some new close out of the deal." Robin said trying to raise the navigator's spirits.

"Yea I guess today wasn't all bad but I still have no idea were Luffy is." Nami said

Robin was about to say something when the ships shipwright approached the two female members and asked

"Oi ether of you seen mugenware anywhere I wanted to ask him something about a new crew position."

"We haven't seen Luffy since we got back, but what is this about a new crew position?" Nami said and asked

"Well it was originally Choppers idea but we think it's time we got a Ship Guard" Franky Said

"Ship Guard?" The two asked

"Yea you know someone to guard the ship when we're away" Usopp said joining the conversation after coming down from the crow's nest

"We know what a ship Guard dose Longnose-kun it's just…."

"Just What?" Usopp asked

"Well it's just what made you think we need a ship guard"

"Well it's just that every time we land on a new island someone always has to stay behind and watch the ship right."

They both nodded

"Well what if we had someone whose job it was to stay behind and watch the ship." "Of coarse he may get to go exploring sometimes but it gives use someone that can all ways be ready to guard in case we need it." Usopp said

"I can see were that might come in handy," Robin said

"Yea you guys should really ask Luffy about that." Nami said liking the idea herself

"Don't worry we will" Franky said

After the crew minus Luffy finished eating lunch Franky and Usopp proposed there idea to the rest of the crew about the ship Guard. They all seemed to like the idea but they weren't sure how Luffy would react to the proposal of another crew-member.

**Back at the fight **

Shade got into an unfamiliar fighting stance, which involved him raising his right arm at an angle away from his body. The Arm Itself began to split apart into three separate pieces.

Luffy was in total shock he had never seen a devil fruit like this before.

"OI Shade What kind of devils fruit is that ?" Luffy really wanted to know

"Well it's not really a devils fruit but it's very similar to them." Shade Replied

"Nani?"

"Don't worry you'll see" Shade Said smirking

Shade's Right Arm Parts began to slowly come back together forming new arm expect this one had a "few" differences. For starters it was a lot bigger than his normal human hand and looked as though it was made of metal. The new hand looked like a crimson demonic claw. The fore arm had a gold colored armor that split into two spikes as it went back. The upper Arm and shoulder were covered in a similar armor. Last but not least jutting out of his shoulder were three blade like structure that got shorter from the bottom up.

"So Cooooool!!!!" Luffy Yelled excitedly like a little kid with sparkles in his eyes.

"Thanks, But you haven't seen the best part yet Luffy." Shade said positioning himself into a fighting stance with his new arm weapon in front of him.

"Now A good Friend and idol of mine was the inspiration for this attack. It's called Shocking First Bullet!"

The top blade structure began to disappear forming a small stream of what looked like energy behind it. As the blade structure disappeared the two spikes on ether side of the arm began to open up forming what looked like a pair of small wings. And in the blink of an eye Shade was gone.

Luffy was awoken from his little admiration mode by a very powerful and heavy hit to the gut causing him to rocket backwards eventually coming to a stop after casing through four or five gravestones.

"Damn that hurt!!!." "What the hell was that Shade" Luffy asked

"That Luffy is what I like to call me first bullet." Shade replied

"I know that but what "is" it?" Luffy asked putting infuses on is

"Oh that kind of is, well it's kind of hard to explain but..."

"Mugienware Luffy you are under arrest" Yelled a bunch of Marines from the other side of the feild.

"Mugienware you're mine!!!!!" Yelled an all to familiar voice

"Oh Shit!!!! Ont that smokee guy!!!" Luffy said

"They just had to interrupt didn't they" Shade said to Luffy

"They tend to do that" Luffy said

Well then looks like we'll have to show them some manners than." Shade said picking his sword up off the ground and reattaching it to his side.

"Yep" Luffy Said piking up his fallen straw hat and getting into his fighting stance

"Captain Isn't that Eken D. Shade the prisoner that Recently escaped from Impel Down." One of the grunts asked

"Oh I'm Famous now!" Shade asked returning his right arm to normal

"Nani Your Eken D. Shade!!?" Luffy asked (Typical Luffy not even knowing the name of some one that he asked to be his Nakama)

Shade Smoker and all the marine grunts face faulted.

"You Mean You didn't know!!!" Shade Yelled striking Luffy in the head with his fist

"No" Luffy said confused as to why Shade struck him in the head

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that brain of yours"Shade said "But Then i remember that your Monkey D. Luffy And any thoughts in your head are better left unknown."

"Enough of this jabber get them!! we can't let Shade's knowledge of the blank century fall into the hands of anyone' Smoker barked at the grunts.

"Yes Sr!!!!!!" The all said

"Well then, Luffy let me take care of Smokee." Shade Said adding Luffys eee to Smoker as he kicked a marine grunt in the gut

"Nani Why?" Luffy asked

"Well it's obvious that you and me get along and make a formidable team so I've decide to join your crew." Shade Said

"Nani Really!!!!!!!!!" Luffy Yelled shocking a Marine grunt in the face

"You Bet Captain" Shade Said dodging a Punched aimed for his head and countering with a punch of his own.

"White out!!"

"Luffy Get Down!!" Shade yelled

"You Got it" Luffy Said ducking

Shade returned his right arm to the Bullet form and Yelled "Terminating Last Bullet" The Blade on the bottom of his shoulder disappeared much like the first one leaving the one in the center of his shoulder unused. Shade jumped into the air and with the rocketing force of the arm's energy stream shot back towards the ground causing a cloud of dust rock and debris to shot every were canceling out Smokers white out and temporally blinding the Marines.

"Come on" Shade Said grabbing Luff's arm and leading him out of the dust cloud heading towards the docks.

**With Smoker**

"Damn it they got away" Smoker said as the dust cleared finding neither of the criminals there.

"Next Time Mugenware You're Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!1111"

**With The Crew **

while Smoker had been attacking Luffy and Shade the remaining straw hats were under attack by a lot of marine grunts and they were waiting for there Captain to return so the could leave.

"Damn it where's Muginware" Franky said shooting his weapons left

"I don't know I wish he'd finish what ever it is he's doing and come help us" Usopp yelled as he took out another marine with his led star.

"I hope he's alright" Nami said knocking a marine over board with her perfect cilamtac.

"I'm sure Captain-san is fine" Robin said breaking some of there spines

"I hope your right Nami said

"Don't worry Namiswaaa I'm sure that rubber idiot is just fine." Sanji said hearts in his eyes

"Yo ho ho ho" Brook said stabbing a Marine in the arm

**With Shade and Luffy **

"Damn Luffy which ship is yours i can't tell from up here" Shade said from one of the roof tops just about a block or two away from the Sunny

"The one with the Lion head in the front" Luffy replied still trying to check his breath from the running

"All right i'v found it let's go" Shade said getting ready to run

"Give me a minute i need to recoup" Luffy said

"Tired?" Shade asked

"Yea why aren't you tired?" Luffy asked

"Well one of the advantages of being in the marines weapon D program is that I got to get a healing factor (I disclaim that) or a hyper cellular replacement system." Shade answered

"A hyper cellular whad'd" Luffy asked confused

"I'll tell you about it when we get on the ship"Shade said

"OK then!!" Luffy said getting up

The Straw Hat captain and Escaped Military weapon got ready to run and jump wen Shade got a crazy idea "Luffy"

"What?"

"I want you to use you gomu gomu no rocket to shoot us towards your ship" Shade said

"You Got it" Luffy said getting into position before yelling

"Gomu Gomu NO................. ROCKET!" The straw hat captian yelled as he and Shade were sent rocketing towards the straw hats pirate ship where the unsuspecting crew was just finishing fight the marines .

**On The Sunny **

"What is that???" Zoro asked as two small black dots grew larger and larger as they hurtled towards the ship.

"It's the marines their shooting use with some new weapon were all Doooooooomed" Usopp screamed

"What!!!!"Chopper screamed

"Oh would you to be quit screaming it's getting old" Nami told the two screaming crew members to shut it

"OI one of them looks like mugenware" Franky said

"Yo ho ho he certainly knows how to make an entrance".Brook Sang

"Yea but who's with him?" Zoro asked

"Out of the Way!!!!" yelled a voice that Nami and Robin recognized from the bar the man that gave the drink that they liked and helped Luffy in the bar fight Shade was his name. The rest of the crew was clueless about who this stranger was.

**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Shade You all right?" Luffy asked

"I've been better, but i've been worse so it can't be all bad." Shade replied

"Good Franky get us out of here!!!!!!" Luffy yelled

"you got it Mugenware"

codo burst!!!!!!!!!!

As the ships movement began to settled Zoro could now the figure that was casually talking to there captain and he had a sword at his side making Zoro interested in something other than training and "Her" but no one needed to know that.

Zoro's Thoughts

(Man I just had to think of "Her" Didn't I, Ever since she joined this crew I have had strange feelings every time "She" would open up to us or even when she would look at me while i train. maby i should ask Luffy if he's ever felt this way around Nami.)

"Oi Luffy who is that guy?" Usopp asked pointing at Shade

"Oh him he's or new Nakama" Luffy answered casually

"NANI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crew all yelled at once

To be continued

Authors notes Again I'm really sorry for all of you that where waiting patiently for me to update and as I said before I will try to update more often.

I'm almost done with the next chapter where you find out Shades past as well as the answer to the questions about his Bullet arm Weapon D and his cellular replacement system. so give me a day or two

Once again thankyou for your reviews

Eken D Shade Out


	4. Story behined the failed milatary Weapon

Authors Notes I Don't own s-cry-ed or One Piece I just really like the two series

Sunrise and Eiichiro Oda own them

Part 2 of the Shade Intro Ark

Chapter 3: The Story behind the failed military weapon

The straw hat crew had more or less recovered from there shock over what Luffy had told them a few minutes ago about Shade being their new nakama. The crew Knowing that changing luffys mind was next to impossible so they introduced them self's. To say they were impressed with how well he handled meeting their strange crew would be an understatement. He went along with Usopp's lie about having eight thousand followers and didn't press the sogeking issue. the most interesting conversation by far had to be the one Shade had with Franky. They talked about different shipwright stuff until Shade said something that made the Cyborg really happy.

"you said you made this ship with Adams wood right" Shade asked

"Yea what about it" Franky asked

"Well as it just so happens I have supplies of that wood that I bought waiting at Port Sliver"Shade said

"No Way" Franky yelled shocked

"Yea and since I have no reason to keep it it's all yours" Shade replied

"That's SUPA now I can make another part or weapon to the ship with the same wood as what I used to make it." Franky yelled happily

"your welcome" Shade said

He and Sanji are on "ok" terms.

Although it was obvious that he and Zoro would get along great after his comment about sanji's eyebrow

"It's a Dartboard" Shade final stated (after a long uncomfortable silence) to the straw hat's cook

Zoro was rolling on the floor holding his side he was laughing so hard.

"Nani?"Shade asked confused as to why it was funny he had been trying to figure out what the large curly object......

"Ah Crap there's a person attached to it" Shade said coming to a realization

Zoro's laughter increased tenfold

"Oh shut it moss head"

"sure thing Mr prince......... of the gay's"Zoro replied

"You want me to kick your ass moss head"The cook shot back

Shade egnoring there bickering continued to look confused so he deiced to just continue to figuring out the crews names.

Brook and him had a long conversation about Labon. And the only part of brook he questioned was the Afro. He greeted Robin and Nami with respect but not to the point of being Sanji but formal known the less. He and Luffy had already meet and he told Chopper about a very interesting type of medicine that can be made with rather simple ingredients. Finally he and Zoro greeted each other and they were about to ask Shade some questions, When Luffy started complaining about being hungry so after a very one sided argument with the ships cook the crew decide they would ask their questions while Sanji was making dinner.

"Luffy what have we told you about making random people that we don't know any thing about our Nakama" Nani asked a now severely beaten and bloody Luffy

"You Said not to do it" Luffy said

And yet you still do it" Nami said

"Yep" Luffy replied

"Well since there's no changing his mind about you joining what can you do and your name ?" Nami asked Shade

"Well lets see My Name is Eken D. Shade I'm 28 years old and I have many different ability. For starters I know enough swordsmanship that i won't cut my own hand off when I'm trying to use a sword." He said referring to the blade at his side.

"Can I see it ?" Zoro asked

"sure why not" Shade said tossing Zoro the blade

Zoro unsheathed the sword to find it was a black blade but the odd part was that it was not cold to the touch

"Oi what's up with this thing?"

"Oh yea I made it from a black meteor fragment so it's not made of metal their for it's not cold to the touch." Shade replied

"You made it"Brook asked

"Yep I was once a Black smith on one of the chain islands in the reef cluster" Shade said

"And I was pretty good at it if i do say so my self.

"quick question Eken-san" Robin asked

"yea sure what do you want to know" He asked in return

"Were you ever part of any organization" Robin asked

Shade's expression darkened before he answered

I "was" once apart of a Military program called Weapon D.

"What was Weapon D?" Usopp asked

Well it "Was" the World Governments secret genii pig program where they tried to create a perfect weapon to use in the coming great pirate era. It was meant to eventually create a perfect solder. A solder with almost limitless stamina along with the ability's of a devil fruit user with out the inability to swim." Shade said "And it just so happens my home island "was" were there prime testing facility. Once you were selected you had to go or you would be killed for an act of treason."

"If you don't mind me asking Eken-san what happened to the weapon D program." Robin asked

"Well your looking at one of about 7 or 8 survives" Shade said "And call me Shade everyone I used to know called me that"

"Sure thing Shade-san, if you would continue."

"Sure well after i got the call to go to weapon D I and the others that were selected were taken to Doctor Vegapunk. That's when things got interesting to say the least they gave everyone a sample of a specific Devil fruit that he used some weird method to force parts of your body to "eat" the fruits. However what the didn't tell us was the process had 15% survival rate. So it's a miracle that I'm even standing in front of you right now." Shade said laughing

"So What was the fruit that you ate" Brook asked

"Well if I remember right it was called The Bullet-Bullet fruit it gave the ability to form a synthetic skin over my entire body it's harder than metal and light as a feather. But i only know how to use three forms of it." Shade Said

"Oi isn't that a good thing" Zoro asked

"Well the fruit has the ability to cover my entire body with the synthetic skin but so far the only part of my body that I've been able to cover was my arms. So i have yet to master the fruit but i have come a long way and i ow a major part of that accomplishment to Shanks." Shade replied

"Shanks!!! You know Shanks!!!" Luffy asked

"Yep I Know him why me and him are practicably brothers." Shade said

"Really that's so cooool he's the man that inspired me to become a pirate in the first place." Luffy Said

Luffy and Shade continued to talk about Shanks for a few more minutes before Luffy remembered something that Smoker had said about Shade that had caught his interest.

"Oi Shade Somkeey said you knew something about something called a Ryo Poneglyph is that something important and what do you know about it.

Shade was about to answer until He fond Robins face only a few inch's away from his.

"Um you need something Robin?" Shade asked nervously (Can you blame his he's staring into the face of someone that can not only break his bones but could and would probably tare off a certain something. And would do all of this before he could be able to stop her)

"Yes I would like to know what you know about the Ryo Poneglyph" She said smiling

But Shade could see through that smile and saw the demonic beast that could tare him apart limb from limb if he lied.

"Let's see all i know is that the World Government doesn't want any info about it getting out , But while i was in impel down i over heard some of the people talking about it. So i investigated what was going on."

"What did you find?" Franky asked

"Well among other things the only thing i got out of it before they found out I was looking was where it was." He replied

So where is it?" Robin asked trying to hold in her excitement

"I don't remember" Shade said smiling

The crew face faulted

"Don't worry I'm resourceful I had one of the tattoo artist in the prison put an image of the Poneglyph (Again forgive the spelling)

on my back." Shade said

"so you have an image of the Ryo Poneglyph on your back?" Robin asked

"No I have a image of the Poneglyph that tells where the Ryo Poneglyph is on my back."

"I'll have read it later then" Robin Said

"Good now that that's out of the way any other questions." Shade asked

"Well I'd like to know what weapon D was like" Usopp asked

" How do I describe it" Shade said silently pondering what to tell them about the weapon D program.

"Well it's kind of graphic so anyone who wants to should leave the room now" Shade said

After a brief discussion the crew deiced that they wanted to know what happened during shades time at Weapon D.

"Well let's see where to begin........ after they gave you the devil ability you were supposed to train and learn to control those ability so the government deciding that hey all of these people on this island are worthless anyway and no one's going to miss them if we mascara them."

The entire crew hung their heads in disgust

"The worst part of all of it was that they gave us some formula to make us into animals I don't remember what I did or even who I butchered. All i see are flashes of people Knew and cared about begging me to stop trying to reason with me but there was no reasoning with me r any of the people of Weapon D." Shade said

"Do we know any of the other people from that program." Nami asked

"If I recall The man you know as the lord of the reef cluster is one of the old test subjects." Shade said

"Your kidding captain Stromgalde of the Stromgalde pirates was apart of the weapon D program." Robin asked shocked

"Yep the major difference between me and him is that he has ten times the healing factor I do."Shade said

"What was the reason your island was there main testing area," Franky asked

"Well if i remember correctly me island was one of only a few places where the makian flower grew. Which was used in the next step for any one that survived. The makian flower was the main ingredient for a chemical used in the cellular replacement system that's running through me right now." Shade answered

"What exactly is a Cellular replacement system.?" Sanji asked putting the food onto the table were Luffy was impatiently waiting for dinner. And as such the minute the food hit the table Luffy instinctively lunged for the persons plate that was closest to him today's vittum would have been Shade had he not stabbed luffs hand with his fork.

"OW!!!!!!!"

"Luffy stay the hell away from my food!!!!!!!!!" He Barked

Luffy did the one thing the entire crew never expected to see happen he lefts Shades plate alone and stared eating off of his plate that is until he stared to steal from everyone else except the girls off course. After the Crew finished dinner and got all the burps and farts and other undesirables out as well as the kitchen cleaned up the crew sat back down to allow Shade to finish his story.

"Let's see were was I before dinner"

"I Asked you what a Cellular replacement system was" Sanji said

"Oh yea, Well Cellular replacement system or CRS for short allows who ever has it in their system to replace cells. I know that's not a very good explanation but it's the best I've got. However I have a pretty good example. Say you were fighting, running, or even training normally mussels get tired and begin burn and slow down but with me because of my CRS my cells are constantly being replaced so i don't tire out easy. And to make it even better because i don't tire out easily I don't need as much sleep." Shade said

"Man You soud like you'd make the perfect " Zoro started but Usopp, Chopper, and Franky finished

"Ship Guard!!!"

"I guess your right I would make the perfect ship guard" Shade said.

"Oi Nami we don't have one of those do we" Luffy asked

"Nope we don't" Nami answered

"pizz Franky"Shade whisper

"What is it Shade" The crazy haired shipwright asked

"Is their something going on between those two?" Shade asked pointing at luffy and Nami as they talked about crew positions

"I've been wondering that myself it would be supa if they where"

"Let's finish this conversation latter when it's safer I've already been beaten at her hands once to night i'd rather not let it happen agian" Shade said

"Good idea"

"so Guard-san what happened after they gave you your healing ability " Robin asked

"Guard-san it has a nice ring to it" Shade said

"Oi focus shell head"Sanji snorted

"That name dose not have nice ring to it"Shade said

"Oi Shade do you have a bounty on your head" Chopper asked

"of course he dose he wouldn't have been in impel down if he didn't" Usopp said

"How high was it" Luffy asked

"Well let's see last i checked it was something like 110 million Berries or something to that effect" Shade said

"It's high but not as high as mine Luffy said laughing

"Guard-san could you answer my question" Robin asked

"sure thing just got a little side tracked" Shade said

"thank you for pointing out the obvious Shell head"Sanji said

"Well ignoring the erocooks comments after i got by CRS was when the shit hit the fan and after i refused to kill anymore people on my island the world government flunked my and kicked me out of weapon D." "But if you though what they did in impel down was bad well compared to where i was first sent Impel down was Heaven." "And just so you know I'm not going into what they did to people after they flunked them"

"fine by us right"Nami said

The crew nodded in approval before they continued asking question to Shade. After they had learned all they wanted to know Shade decied to ask them a few question about previous adventures and what the members hoped to accomplish when ever the journey was over which ended when Luffy deiced to have a party for there new Nakama.

While the rest of the crew was Drinking and having a good time Shade and Franky sunk away to continue their previous conversation

"so you think muginware has a thing for the navigator" The shipwright asked

"well it's obvious that Nami has a thing for him at least after what you guys told me about some of your previous adventures"Shade said

"Plus"Shade said grinning "you want to know what I saw when i was helping Luffy rescue Ace" Shade said the grin never leaving his face

"What" Franky asked very crocus as to what it was that he saw

"I saw Luffy kiss an unconscious Nami on the cheek"Shade said happily

"That's supa Franky said that means all they need is a push in the right direction and Bam the two will be in full blown Love with each other." Franky said

"Yea but let's not take things to fast or the result mite be designator," Shade said "Where gonna need allies in this who do you thing could help us." Shade asked

"Well I bet we could easily get Longnose and Chopper in on it" Franky replied

"Oh and I bet Zoro would be willing to help just to see the look on the cooks face."Shade said grinning

"Yea " The both said without noticing Robins ear that had been listening in there conversation.

"Nami what's the name of the next island"Luffy asked the navigator

"I Think it was called port night or something like that" Nami said

"Your right and if my knowledge on the island is correct then it is know a vacation island for pirates." Shade said

"Oi then we can finally take a brake from all the marines that have been chasing after us" Usopp said

"Well then navigator-san it looks like we have our heading" Robin said smiling

"Oi and let's not forget about our new ship guard" Franky said

"yo ho ho ho that's true" Brook sang happily as the Thousand Sunny set sail for port night and into the unknow of the Reef cluster.

Authors Notes well I hope everyone enjoyed the introduction of Eken D shade and the crews reaction. Don't worry ZoRo fans i will be bring their relationship into the story as soon as the Crew leaves port Night. That all of you that have reviewed it what's been keeping me going for a long time.

so until we meet again Eken D Shade out


	5. Adventure in Port Night part 1

Authors notes: The two conversations that happen in this chapter are heavily mentioned After port Night. Also I've deiced to Post Both parts of port Night separately just to give you something to read.

I Don't own s-cry-ed or One Piece I just really like the two series

Sunrise and Eiichiro Oda own them

Part 3 of the Shade Intro Ark

Chapter 4: Adventure in Port Night part 1

It has been about two days seen the straw hats left Port Rose heading for port Night with the addition of their new ship guard Eken D Shade . That same ship guard was currently awake up in the crows nest doing the last thing he had expect for a pirate or anybody for that matter. A few days ago he and Franky had talked about helping Luffy and Nami by giving them a push in the right direction but Shade had never expected anyone else on the crew to have a crush on another. And just to make things even more of a shock it had been the last person he had expected on the ship to ask for help.

"So Zoro of all people" Shade said the figure currently sitting across form him

"that's right Guard-san, that is who I like and is the reason i have come to you asking for help." The Straw hat Archaeologist said that ever present smile on her face.

(This is going to be a long night) Shade though.

Shade told Robin to get herself a cup of coffee so that she could stay awake through their conversation. She agreed and left the crows nest for a few minutes to make it. While Shade was waiting to return he deiced to entertain him self with trying to roll one number on a dice as many times as possible. But after getting every other number ten time without once get the one he had chosen he gave deiced that his luck wasn't changing any time soon so he just sat and waited which to him was just as bad if not worse. But thankfully the dice rolling experiment had bought him enof time to only have to wait a minute or two before Robin returned with her drinks.

"Well were do you want to start?" Shade asked

"Well I guess when these feeling first started" Robin said unsure herself on where to begin

"Well before you do that I'd like to ask you one thing"

"What might that be Guard-san" Robin replied

"You seem to me to be the kind of women that knows what she wants and how to get it, then why do you need my help in getting something you want."Shade asked his companion

"I've never been very good at saying emotions such as love" Robin said

"What do you mean?" Shade asked

"For most of my life Guard-san I have been on the run never really having a place to call my own..."

"Oh I see and your afraid that if you do something wrong and push Zoro away then you feel that you'll have lost one of the few people you feel safe around."Shade said trying to understand what the crews archaeologist was telling him.

"For the most part yes that's the case"Robin replied feeling strange around Shade for some reason. She wasn't getting the same feeling in her chest that she got around Zoro but it was something similar, but different. She felt like she could trust Shade and not be afraid to tell him anything almost like he was the brother she never had.

"Oi Robin you in their?" Shade asked

"Yea sorry I just spaced out for a bit" She replied smiling before drinking some more of her coffee

"That's alright happens to me all the time" Shade said laughing

"So you want my advice or what" Shade asked

"That would be nice guard-san"

"Well you have to give him hints because I seriously think that he has no idea that you like him"Shade said

"What kind of hints?" Robin asked

"The kind that make him blush are perfect but that might take some time so, I know while where at Port Night try to get him along with you in a hotel room for a few days." Shade said

"What about cook-san and Navigator-san?" Robin asked curios as to how Shade planed to make this work

"Well me and Franky were already planing to try and get Luffy to room with Nami and with Sanji I think i can find away to distract him." Shade said reassuringly

"alright"Robin said

"Anything else you want to ask me" Shade asked

"Yes actually Guard-san did you ever have feeling for someone" She asked

Shade sigh before turning to look out the window of the crows nest. He looked at the starlit sky for a good 5 minutes before answering."At one time yes I did fall in love with someone, but she was killed before I could tell her." Shade said reluctantly trying to keep the tears out of his eyes and more or less succeeding.

"Sorry I probably shouldn't have brought that one up" Robin said trying to sound sincere

"It's alright, but you didn't come up here just to lesion to me be depressed." Shade said smile returning to his face

"Are you sure you going to be alright" Robin asked

"Yea give me a minute or two and I'll be fine" Shade replied "you should probably get to bed soon"

"I will just answer one last question for me" Robin said

"You bet" Shade said

"When the time comes for me to tell him how I fell will you......." She didn't really know what to say

"Don't worry about it for now just get some rest and when the time comes I'll be behind you 100%"Shade said his grin and normal mood returning

"Thank you Guard..... Shade" She said

"If it's all the same to you I prefer you call me guard-san" Shade said with a smirk

"is that so, what makes you thing I'll agree to that." Robin said her ever present smile

"Oh come on please" Shade said trying his best to pout

Robin could help but laugh at the sigh before her the crews ship guard managing a pretty decent pout but obviously having trouble keeping it.

"good night guard-san" Robin said

"Good night Robin-san" Shade said as he watched the raven haired women start to walk down the steps of the crows nest "Oh yea and tell him before someone else dos first." He yelled down to her

"You got it guard-san"

Normally Shade was relatively level headed person by nature it took a lot to surprise him. It took even more for him to be speechless. It wasn't often that anybody managed to put him into a position that he really had no answer for. However it did happen from time to time and since he joined the straw hat pirates it was happening more often then he would have liked. But he still had to answer Nami's question and he hoped that she wouldn't beat the crap out off him for it.

(Flash Back) time around 6:30

Nami was awoken form her dream by the sound of muffled curses towards some god or another from what sounded like on the other side of her room door. That is if she had been in her room instead she found herself at her desk with her most resent map as a pillow. Another odd thing was she found someone had given her a blanket at some point during the night. She hated falling asleep working on her maps, It reminded her to much about her past and that was one thing she'd care not to remember. So since she knew she would be up for the rest of the day the best thing to do was find out who was in the kitchen trying to steal the food probably Luffy.

She entered the kitchen carefully trying no to let the other person know that she was their. The sun was slowly starting to peak through the night sky so it was hard to tell just who that said person was. The only thing she was sure of was that "he" was trying to open the fridge. She was now standing just above the unsuspecting person who she had deiced was Luffy. She raised her right fist high into the air and......

BONK!!!

"OW!!!!!! Damn it"

Was it just her cause that didn't sound like Luffy at all

(Flash back)(A flash back in a flash back that's new)

As the sun rose to greet the Straw hats new Ship Guard who had just all but a compel of hours ago finished talking to Robin about various thing. Shade had been relatively hungry a few hours after Robin had gone to sleep so he decide that getting something to eat to hold him over before the ships cook made breakfast in a few hours. He had expected to just open the fridge and pull a few of the left overs out and eat but of course because the world was never that easy Shade encountered a little problem. This little problem came in the form of a small gray sea stone combination lock that held the fridge shut.

"Damn it, I probably should have asked Robin for the combination." Shade muttered under his breath

The last thing the ship Guard wanted was for any of the crew to wake up before they normally did especially Nami. She could be so cruel some times. So he had to find a way to pick the lock on the fridge without making to much noise. If he succeeded he would return to his Giraud post without any problems but, should he fail well let's just say he tried to thing of what Nami would do to him. As Shade sat in the dimly lit kitchen trying to pick the lock not not seeing the figure creeping up on him before it was to late.

BONK

"OW!!!!!!"

(Shade's flash back ends)

Shade sat across the table from the straw hat;s Navigator with a very irritated expression on his usually com face.

"That Hurt"

"as i said before I'm really!!!!!! sorry"Nami said "It's just though you where luffy and ....... well ......."

"It's all right just try and get me the combination to the fridge at some point and time" Shade replied

"I'll try but i don't guaranty anything" She replied back sheming

"As long as you try" Shade said

"Oh I will but if i do then you have to help me with something" She said smiling

"What might that be?" Shade asked innocently not realizing the hours that he would one day face.(Just for fun and a heads up by the end of this story Shade will ow Nami over 300 million beris)

"Well.......... IshortofhavefeelingsforLuffycanyouhelpme"

"OK say it slowly this time so I can understand you" Shade said

"I short of have feelings for Luffy can you help me"  
(End flash back)

Shade could only stare in sock at what Nami had just asked of him. He even looked out the window to see anything out of the ordinary was happening. unfortunately no their wasn't so their was no apocalyptic explanation of this. Nami started to worry that he might not help her. Shade finally spoke

"I've been apart of this crew for two days now"  
Nami nodded in agreement  
"since then Two people including you have asked my to help them express their love towards a certain person" Shade finished "why can't you just tell him you like him i mean come on he kissed you on the cheek while you were un.................. oh Crap"

Nami's eyes grew as wide as sawsers  
"He..... he did what" She asked shocked

"Nothing he did nothing"Shade said trying to cover up what he had let slip before but Nami wouldn't let him

"You said something and you know it"Nami said calling him no his lie "now finish what did Luffy do?"

"When ever you got knocked out while you two where fighting to escape Impel Down Luffy kissed you on the cheek to try and reassure you." Shade said

"How do I know your telling me the Truth?" Nami asked

"Duh I was escaping Impel down at the same time you were and happened to notice you guys fighting on the path of stairs below me" Shade said knowing that when Luffy found out someone told Nami about that kiss he would probably beat the shit out of who ever told her. But Shade didn't care because he knew if he managed to get Luffy and Nami together hopefully Luffy would be to preoccupied with Nami to try and kill him.

"So your telling me that you think luffy has feelings for me?" She asked  
"Yes and no" Shade said

"what do you mean yes and no?" Nami asked

"Yes he dose have feeling for you but he doesn't know what they are" Shade replied

A very bright smile appeared on Namis face before she asked

"So what should I do?"

"Well me and Franky were planing to find away to get you and Luffy to stay in the same hotel room and after i talked to robin this moring that plan is become more of a reality." Shade said

"Whys that" Nami asked

"Well from what I understand you and Robin usually stay in the same room is that correct."

"Yes but I don't see were your going with this" Nami asked

"Well since you and Robin usually room together and Luffy and Zoro usually room together then you and Zoro can switch places and not tell any body." Shade said revealing the plan he and Franky had come up with a few days ago.

"That could work but wat about the rest of the crew?" Nami questioned

"Don't worry about them me and Franky got you covered"Shade said smiling

Shade was unprepared for what Nami did next then again how often did Nami give hugs to anyone.

"Thank you"

"No problem"Shade said

"OK I have one more question" Nami asked

"Fire away"Shade said with a smile  
"Why were you in Impel down" Nami asked

That was the one question Shade hadn't wanted to answer at the introduction party and had been saved from answering it by Luffy with his declaration of a party.

"I killed a World Noble" Shade said  
"Killed a .... What!!!!" Nami screamed.

"World Nobel you know those people with the weird glass ball things on their heads" Shade said  
"I know what they are why did you kill him" Nami asked

"Because he was the worst form of scum I've ever seen. And this is coming from someone in the weapon D program." Shade said

"That can't be the only reason you killed you're not the type to kill unless there is a very good reason." Nami stated

"Well there was the really nice lady that was showing me around one of the groves, I think it was grove 19 or something like that, but that's not important. When we reached the half way point of the tour we ran into the world Nobel. The Nobel deiced that the Tour guide was going to be his new play thing and when she tried to stand up to him he shot her. He didn't even care that she was pregnant or anything. I was not going to let him get away after how nice she had been to me. I just wasn't going to let him walk away as if nothing happened. So while the two doctors were trying to save her I went after the world Noble."

(Flash Back)

"What are you doing get out of the way" The world Noble yelled at the figure blocking his path

"What am I Doing" Shade asked his hair covering his eyes as a dark aura surrounded him. At this point a small crowd had gathered around the two people trying to see who in their right mind would willingly deify a world Nobel.

"I am a world Nobel get out of my way unless you want to end up like that worthless wretch from before" He yelled again.

Bad move

In one swift motion Shade had dashed froward not giving a rat's ass about what would happen to him. All he cared about was getting this guy back for what he did to that kind women. With one slash of his sword he had removed the Noble's entire right arm before he could even reactet or draw a weapon to defend himself just like the women from before. Blood spared out all over the place cover just about ever thing near by with red stains. The Nobel didn't stop screaming until he dead from blood loss.

(End flash back)

"What happened to the women from before?" Nami asked

"They both died her and the baby" Shade

"That's ........ That's horrible" Nami said almost in tears "what happened next"

"Well the admiral came and killed me" Shade said

"But ????"

"Healing factor" Shade replied

"Oh yea" Nami said

"And that's how i ended up in Impel down" Shade said his darkened features returning to their calm natural look.

"I' sorry I really shouldn't have made you remember that." Nami said

"don't feel bad about, If it's all the same to you i don't regret a single bit of it." Shade said

"Is that so" another voice said

"Oi Robin how long have you been listening in" Nami asked

"I'd say at least when I started describing what happened with you and luffy in Impel Down" Shade said picking up an apple and biting into it.

"You mean she was listening that entire time and you didn't tell me" Nami yelled

"I didn't think it was that important" Shade said

"You still could have told me" Nami muttered under her breath.

"So what are you still doing up Robin" Shade asked

"Well I was originally just going to return my mug to the kitchen but I found your conversation much more entertain then that" Robin said smiling

"Well that explains that" Shade said

(grumble)

"Man I'm still hungry damn it"

"Shade I can give you the combination to the fridge.........

"really!!!!"

for abut 10 million beri"

"Nani!!!!!!!" Shade cried

"Navigator-san could you be nice to the ship guard he probably doesn't have any mon---"

"Here just give me the combination" Shade said handing Nami 10 million beri

Nami had beli signs in her eyes when she used the combination to open the fridge

"You didn't give me the combination you just used it yourself" Shade yelled

"that's business for you" Robin said

Shade was about to get something out of the fridge when the ships cook came flying into the kitchen

"Namiswaaaaaa Robinchwaaaaa the prince of love has arrived" Sanji said love love eye (remember he only shows one eye) going full blast "Oi Shell head get out of the kitchen so I can make Namiswaaaaaa and Robinchwaaaaa their breakfast"

"Wha" but before Shade could do anything about it Sanji kicked him out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

"Damn it" Shade said

Shade returned to his guard post for a couple of hours waiting for the rest of the crew to wake up so that he could eat. Zoro who was already asleep on the deck from the previous night was not responding to anything shade said.

"come on wake up" Shade wined

A loud collective yawn drew Shade's attention to the sleeping quarters door to find all of the remaining crew awake except for Luffy of course but he would be charging through here in...

3

2

1

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!"

Luffy not only ran over not only the crew members standing in front of the door but Shade as well.

"Just not my day"Shade said as he and the others made their way to the kitten

"OI what took you guys so long" Luffy asked

"Should I kill him or are you going to" Shade asked to Zoro

Bonk  
"MORON" Nami yelled

"Nami did it for us"

A few hours after the crew had finished breakfast they where docking at Port Night. Nami barked orders for the others to follow.

"OK me and Robin are going to find a hotel you all need to be back at the ship within the next couple of hours."

"Got it" they all said

"OI Luffy" Usopp said

"What is it Usopp" the cheery captain asked to the marksman

"this fly-er says theirs a carnival and festival in a few days do you think you can convince Nami to let us stay until then"

"Why me?"

"1 because you said you would last time and we left as soon as the long poss set. 2 Nami will listen to you" Usopp explained

"Oh OK" Luffy said running off to find were the ship's navigator was.

**With Shade on the ship**

"This is great I have the hole ship to my self and no ones going to ruin that" Shade said happily relaxing in one of the lawn chairs that were on the deck.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something about this place's hotels but it must not be important." He said to no one in particular

**With Nami and Robin**

"This place is pretty nice" Robin said noticing the spa on the hotels map.

"Therese plenty of open rooms for us to chose from" Nami said

"Let's not forget about how little it costs" Robin said

"I think it's just prefect" Nami said

"So have we found our hotel?" Robin asked knowing the answer herself

"Yes we have Robin the Moon light hotel is just the short of luxurious vacation we been needing."

"Oi Nami!!!!!!!!!!"

"What do you want Luffy I've already given you money for food." Nami

"No it's not about food" Luffy said

"then what"

"well we saw this paper thingy that said there was going to be a carnival/festival in a few days do you think we could stay even if the grand compass where to set."Luffy asked

"Sure we can stay

"YES!!"Luffy yelled happily

but only if you agree to do what ever i say including coming shopping with us again" Nami said a wicked smile on her face

"NA NA NAn Nan NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy yelled

"Come on captain we have to return to the ship to get our stuff packed and by us I mean your going to pack it for us" Nami said dragging a pouting captain behind her.

The crew returned to the ship in record time and thanks to Robin who had helped find Zoro they were all their and waiting for what Nami had to tell them about what She and Robin found.

"OK me and Robin found a hotel but we only reserved 5 rooms so while have to partner up" Nami said

"I'll stay with you Namiswaaa!!!!!!" Sanji said

"No thanks me and Robin are staying together" Nami said shooting the cook down.

"Yo ho ho ho I feel for you Sanji-san with all of my heart expect i have no heart skull joke" Brook said

"Oi Franky you got a room mate" Shade asked

"No why" Franky asked

"One of us has to room with Sanji so that Luffy and Zoro don't have any problems" Shade said

"Good point but I'm not that brave" Franky said

"Well then I'll do it" Shade said

"So every one got a room mate" Nami asked

"Hai Namiswaaa" Sanji said before returning his eye to glare at Shade

"What are you straying at" Shade asked

"None of your business Shell head" The cook shot back

"Well you can be thankful not in the same room as Zoro" Usopp said trying to comfort the cook

"But Shell head's not much better" Sanji wined

"What ever if it's one bed I call couch" Shade said running towards the hotel

To be continued in part 2

Authors notes: OK so the crew has landed at port Night and are staying at Moon light hotel. Once this ark is done i will be moving into a very large ark that will eventually tie this hole story together. Now you all know why Shade was in Impel down and what his gripe with the world government is. A lot of conversation between Robin and Shade as well as Nami and Shade but that's how it happens some times. And just to let you know the groups for the hotel rooms are

Nami and Robin

Zoro and Luffy

Brook and Usopp

Franky and Chopper

Sanji and Shade

Next Chapter will have plenty of fluff so it will take some time to wright but it should be out end of next week or so, so keep reviewing

Eken D Shade out


	6. Note's

Authors notes: I'm sorry to say that their won't be another chapter this week and possibly next week as well. I just have a very bad case of writers block and need help so to any of the people that are reviewing I will take all suggestions on what to do next. I already know how I'm going to end the Port Night ark but any ideas of what I should do after that would be greatly appreciated.

So until we meet again Eken D Shade out


End file.
